The outcomes of care among children with asthma are determined by the quality of the medical management, and the extent to which the child and the family comply or adhere to the recommendations for treatment. Adherence has been shown to be related to the individual's perceptions of vulnerability, severity of illness, and benefits of care, and perceived self-efficacy. It is also been shown to be significantly associated with the patient's satisfaction with the care received. The objectives of this study are as follows: 1) to develop a child-derived measure of "satisfaction" with care received from physicians treating their asthma; 2) to develop/modify instruments for assessing parents' "satisfaction" with the care provided by physicians who are caring for their child with asthma; and 3) following the establishment of valid and reliable instruments, to conduct a randomized trial involving two or more health maintenance organizations that provide care to a culturally- diverse population of children ages 7 to 12 with asthma. The organizations will be offered, without charge, an assessment of their clients' satisfaction with care they receive. The organization chosen for the experimental intervention will receive training-workshop sessions for physicians caring for children with asthma designed to deal with physician-patient communication problems, which have been shown in a variety of previous studies to be the primary source of patients' dissatisfaction in their interactions with physicians. Children's adherence to prescribed recommendations will be assessed at a time prior to the intervention in the experimental site, and reassessed at 6 and 23 months after training. Assessment of children's and family's satisfaction with physician care will be made at baseline and also at 6 and 12 months. It is hypothesized that enhancing children's and their family's satisfaction with the care they are receiving from physicians (who provide technically-competent medical therapy) will be reflected in increased satisfaction and a concomitant increase in adherence with treatment recommendations. Adherence will be assessed using a variety of measures, including the behavioral or health care utilization outcomes that are reflected by increased adherence, namely reduced use of emergency rooms, unscheduled appointments and hospitalizations.